1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple position switch assembly having at least two switch modules. The present invention also relates to a switch module for use in a multiple position switch assembly.
2. Background Art
In many applications such as motor vehicle manufacture, multiple position switch assemblies operate movable components. Such switch assemblies have a multi-function operator control operate which is, for example, cap-shaped, and can be moved in multiple directions. In order to facilitate operation, it is preferable for each of the motion directions of the movable component to be associated with an analogous movement direction of the operator control.
Such switch assemblies are used in the form of two-position switch assemblies in which the operator control has two opposite directions of operation, for example in order to raise and lower a window. Alternatively, such switch assemblies are used in the form of four-position switch assemblies in which the operator control has two pairs of opposite directions of operation which cross one another, for example in order to perform the XY adjustment of a mirror or the adjustment of a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,189 discloses a multiple position switch assembly having a dome-shaped switch mat associated with a base. During adjustment, the switching elements of the dome-shaped switch mat are affected by a common actuator connected with an operator control. The operator control is mounted to tilt about several axes.
Relatedly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,924 discloses a multiple position switch assembly which has four plunger-like control elements concentrically arranged in a base and held so that they can slide. The control elements can be adjusted by a common actuator that can be moved by a centrally arranged operator control. The operator control is mounted to tilt. The control elements act on the switching elements of a dome-shaped switch mat associated with the base.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,453 discloses a multiple position switch assembly made in the form of a four-position rocker switch. Four lever-like control elements are mounted in a base so that they can pivot. The control elements cooperate with the switching elements of a dome-shaped switch mat. A common actuator which is actuated by an operator control that is mounted to tilt in several axes controls the control elements.
These known switch assemblies have the disadvantage that they use a comparatively large number of individual parts, some of which are complicated to produce, which have to be specially tailored to the application in every case, and which require relatively great effort to assemble. Moreover, all the above-mentioned multiple position switch assemblies have the problem of not being modular and thus the space requirements always have to be tailored to the maximum determined by the functionality.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,361 discloses a switch module having a dome-shaped switch mat arranged in a base. The base has two control elements on it that are associated with the dome-shaped switch mat. The control elements can move in opposite directions and can be alternately controlled by an operator control that can move in opposite directions. However, it is not easy to produce a four-position switch assembly by adding another such switch module to the original switch module, at least not by adding an a switch module nearly identical to the original switch module.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/013464 discloses a switch module in which a base has an operator control mounted thereon. The operator control is adjustable in several directions and has associated control elements. Each control element cooperates with a switching element that is made in the form of an axially movable slide. Each slide has a control bevel that cooperates with a respective switching element. Such a switch module has the problem that its design is quite complex as always being aimed at the maximum functionality.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple position switch assembly which is compact and has as many prefabricated subassemblies as possible with each such subassembly being simple and versatile to produce. Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-produce switch module which can advantageously be used as a prefabricated subassembly in a multiple position switch assembly in accordance with the present invention.
The multiple position switch assembly in accordance with the present invention includes at least two switch modules. Each switch module can be actuated by an actuator that can move in opposite directions. When considered individually, each switch module forms a two-position subassembly for a two-position switch assembly. However, the switch modules are designed in such a way as to be combined in order to form a four-position subassembly for a four-position switch assembly. An actuator common to the switch modules can actuate the switch modules. In order to be combined, the switch modules are of the same kind but are preferably designed to be complementary to one another. The common actuator can preferably be moved in four directions arranged in the form of a cross.
The switch modules each have at least two control elements which are preferably levers. The control elements are associated with one another in pairs by the common actuator and are arranged on a common base in an antiparallel arrangement. The actuator is movable in opposite directions, which subtend an angle (preferably 90xc2x0) with the longitudinal extension of the control elements. An associated operator control such as a knob or a button is coupled to the actuator. Preferably, the operator control is rigidly connected with the actuator.
Each control element has at least one associated switching element. The switching element may be contained in the switch module, may be detached from the switch module, or may be fastened to another part of the switch assembly containing the switch module.
The switching elements can be made in various ways such as in the form of elastic contact elements, corresponding to the elastic contact elements of a dome-shaped switch mat which cooperate with associated mating contacts on a circuit board, for example; in the form of prefabricated microswitches, spring switching contacts; but also in the form of switching elements working in a contactless manner, such as, e.g., light barriers, Hall generators, or similar things (in which case an additional (elastic) element might be required to produce the tactile properties and or the force component necessary for return to initial position).
The versatility of the switch module is made possible by the special design and arrangement of the control elements and the base. As indicated above, in addition to using the switch module for a two-position switch assembly with an actuator having an opposite direction of operation, it is also possible to use the switch module in combination with a second switch module of the same kind for a four-position switch assembly in which the actuator has four directions of operation arranged in a cross. For special uses, it is also possible to design the switch module in such a way that its directions of operation are other than the perpendicular pairs of opposite directions.
It is preferable for the switch module to be made of one or more different plastic materialsxe2x80x94two, for examplexe2x80x94using injection molding. In an especially advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the control elements are pivoting levers connected with the base through an axle connection.
In this embodiment of the articulated connection, it is also favorable for the control elements and the base to be produced in one and the same injection molding tool using a multi-component injection molding technique which involves injecting the control elements in bearing receptacles molded on the base. Suitable selection of the plastic materials, especially with regard to the relative shrinkage of the individual materials when they harden, keeps the axle that is molded onto the control element so that it is able to rotate in the associated bearing receptacle almost without play. Moreover, it is also possible to build other moving parts (in particular, a lever-like actuator) into the switch module by the multi-component injection molding technique. This makes it possible, at least to a large extent, to eliminate assembly work.
The multiple position switch assembly in accordance with the present invention having two switch modules, as well as the switch module according to the present invention, are explained in detail below using schematically presented sample embodiments.